1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device, an information processing method, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, information which has become a current topic is taken up in many web pages and blogs. When words frequently used in web pages and blogs are ranked by the number of times they have been used, current information of interest can be collected. However, in such search results, general words will simply be ranked higher. General words refer to those words which are used generally in sentences, for example, words associated with ‘time’, ‘blog’, ‘diary’ and the like. For ranking words with exclusion of these general words, JP-57-125469A (hereinafter called “Patent Document 1”) discloses an example of a method which employs a general word list.
Since the general word list is manually created by a user, the creation of the list involves problems as to the number of required work steps and the completeness of listed words, and is therefore difficult. It is also difficult for a person to imagine general words for creating a general word list.
While Patent Document 1 discloses the unnecessary word file NFL for storing character strings which need not be extracted, Patent Document 1 does not describe how this file is created. When this file is created by a person, a problem arises in that the user is heavily burdened with the work. In many cases, since users neglect such a setting of non-display conditions, they may often fail to find really necessary, true information or they may pass over such information.